Welcome to Hell
by Crayonne the story teller
Summary: Jim Norman, suite à un accident inexpliqué, se retrouve à Silent Hill. Il décide de partir à la recherche de sa mère et de sa soeur qui ont mystérieusement disparu...


Cette histoire faisait partit d'un concours sur un forum Silent Hill. J'ai proposé ce texte, qui est largement inspiré du premier et du second jeu. Quand au nom des personnages, j'ai été les pêcher chez l'un de mes écrivains préférés : Stephen King.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Welcome to Hell **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Une brise glacée força finalement Jim Norman à ouvrir les yeux. L'air hagard, il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il avait perdu connaissance ? Il ne le savait absolument pas, car les aiguilles de sa monstre ne s'arrêtaient pas de tourner. Elle devait sûrement être cassée...  
Une étrange brume baigne les lieux. Jim frissonna. On était en plein mois de juin, comment un temps pareil était-il possible ? Il mit cela sur le compte du réchauffement climatique et du dérèglement de la planète. En s'approchant de la voiture, il découvrit que celle ci était vide... Ce n'était pas un accident, Jim le savait au fond de lui. Ils avaient eut une panne, une simple panne...  
Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il seul ici ? Il se mit à hurler :  
"Maman !!! Sally !!!"  
Pas de réponse...Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le rejoindrai... Mais seul un silence pesant lui répondit...  
Le jeune homme tenta de faire remonter à la surface les vagues souvenirs qui lui restaient...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jim Norman avait seize ans. Un garçon normal, avec une famille normale qui vit une vie normale... Le parfait adolescent comme tout le monde.  
Ce jour là, accompagné de sa jeune soeur Sally, et de leur mère, il devait rejoindre son père. Ce dernier avait été muté dans la petite ville de Brahams, et attendait leur venue avec impatience. C'est donc tout naturellement que tout le reste de la famille se rendait là bas.  
Sally s'était endormie sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Elle avait dix ans. Une longue cascade de cheveux noire encadrait son visage au teint de porcelaine qui la faisait ressembler d'avantage à une poupée. Elle serrait tendrement son ours en peluche. Jim se contentait de jeter un coup d'œil sur les brochures des différentes villes alentours quand l'une d'elle retient son attention.  
"Maman ?"  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jimmy ?"  
"Pour les grandes vacances, pourquoi on n'irait pas à Silent Hill ? C'est un endroit qui a vraiment l'air sympathique et c'est pas loin de Brahams en plus..."  
"Tu n'aura qu'à en parler à ton père une fois qu'on sera arrivé..."  
A cet instant, la voiture fit quelques soubresauts avant que le moteur ne s'arrête définitivement. Jim regarda sa mère qui soupira : "Je crois qu'on est en panne..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Il n'y avait pas eut d'accident... Alors comment cela se faisait-il que Jim ne se rappelait plus de rien après cette scène ? Il tenta de se souvenir, mais un mal de tête l'en empêcha. Aucune trace de sa mère et de sa soeur aux alentours de la voiture. Le jeune homme à l'étrange impression que le brouillard devient de plus en plus dense...  
"Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ça... Je ferais mieux d'avancer, peut être que je tomberai sur quelqu'un... De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés sans rien faire."  
Il parlait a voix haute, comme pour se rassurer. Pourtant, une angoisse indéfinie l'habitait. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il distingua un panneau. En se rapprochant, il pu y lire :  
"Bienvenue à Silent Hill"  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent.  
"Maman et Sally doivent sûrement m'attendre là bas..."

Jim se retourna. Le brouillard était si dense qu'il n'apercevait déjà plus la voiture de sa mère. Rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui reste face à cette situation plus qu'inhabituelle, il marche vers la ville touristique... Seul le bruit du vent trouble le silence de cet endroit, ce qui n'est pas fait pour rassurer l'adolescent.  
"Finalement, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de partir en vacances ici..."  
La brume entourait cette ville inconnue. Il marcha droit devant lui. Il redoutait et s'impatientait à la fois de voir ce que lui réserverait Silent Hill.  
Silent Hill...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La ville était déserte. Aucune trace de vie. Comme si c'était...  
"Une ville fantôme ? Pourtant la brochure avait l'air récente.... Je ne comprend pas..."  
Jim continua d'avancer, sans but précis. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Le silence commençait à devenir insupportable. Rien. Personne. Une ville morte. Combien de temps allait t-il supporter ce silence oppressant ?  
"Je vais devenir fou... "  
Le brouillard était si épais qu'il ne voyait pas à plus de dix mètres. Il s'arrêta près d'une voiture et s'en approcha, attirer par le grésillement de la radio.  
"Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette radio ? Il n'y a pas moyen de capter quoi que ce soit ici ?"  
Il tritura les boutons de la radio, cherchant à capter quelque chose, puis abandonna face aux grésillements incessants. Jim se détourna de la voiture et fut interloquer par une trace sombre sur le sol.  
"De l'essence ?"  
Il se baissa pour voir de plus près. Une odeur immonde le fit reculer.  
"Du sang ??? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici bon sang ???"  
L'adolescent se releva, encore abasourdit par ce qu'il y avait sur le sol. Il découvrit d'autres traces, plus loin, et encore d'autres...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jim arriva finalement au bout de la petite ruelle. Les traces de sang étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il était hypnotisé par les traces vermeilles, il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, il était attiré par cet endroit...  
Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, pour éviter de vomir.  
En même temps, le jeune homme pensait :  
"Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible ?  
Il avait mit ses pieds dans une mare de sang. Plusieurs cadavres démembrés jonchaient le sol. Du sang était répandu sur les murs.  
Jim voulut détourner son regard. Cependant, une voix fit avec froideur :  
"Ne détourne pas les yeux."  
Le jeune homme se retourna. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et était sur le point de craquer.  
"Regarde ! C'est ce que tu tenait à voir non ?"  
L'homme qui venait de lui parler était armé un pistolet. Chargé, sans aucun doute. Ce qui frappa Jim, c'était ses yeux, de couleur indéfinie, vides...  
"Des yeux de fou... " Pensa t-il. Et il n'avait pas tort.  
L'adolescent se hasarda quand même à lui poser des questions.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville ? Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi est ce que..."  
"Tu pose trop de questions gamin."  
L'homme pointa son arme vers Jim.  
"Je vais quand même répondre à celle me concernant. Mon nom est Robert Lawson, tâche de t'en souvenir..."  
Le coup partit presque instantanément et atteignit Jim en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier tituba, ne réalisa pas encore se qu'il s'était passé. Il porta la mains a sa blessure, ses poumons se remplirent de sang et il en cracha une partie. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Ses larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler... Le froid le gagne doucement, ses yeux se ferment...  
"Est ce que je suis en train de mourir ? C'est ça... Ca doit être ça..."pense t-il.  
Seul le bruit du vent parvient à ses oreilles. Il ne sent plus ses jambes, une douce paralysie le gagne tout doucement...  
Puis le néant...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Noir.  
Il faisait noir.  
Un noir plus profond que les ténèbres.  
Où était-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Des images lui revinrent. Floues tout d'abord, elles devinrent plus nettes. Jim reprit conscience, difficilement. Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme s´il avait pris un coup. Autour de lui, les ténèbres.  
Aucune lumière.  
Rien.  
L'adolescent était encore sous le choc.  
Que lui est il arrivé ?  
Qu'a t-il vu ?  
Qu'a t-il entendu ?  
Rassembler sa mémoire et l'ordonner dans un ensemble chronologique cohérent est une tâche ardue. Jim abandonne finalement. Une lumière vive l'aveugle presque, le tirant de ses pensées. Il voit à présent la salle dans laquelle il se trouve.  
"Une chambre d'hôpital ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ?"  
"Enfin réveillé ?"  
Jim se tourna vers l'endroit d'ou provient la voix. Une voix familière... Une jeune femme en tenue d'infirmière est assise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle continua :  
"Tu as perdu connaissance Jimmy... Cela fait un moment que tu es ici à dormir..."  
"Comment... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"  
La jeune femme se lève, puis se dirige vers l'adolescent. Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux verts. A cet instant, il pense :"Elle ressemble à maman... "  
"Je suis Katherine Slavine. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kathy... Repose-toi encore un peu Jimmy... Tout ira bien tu verras..."  
Lorsqu'elle s'en va en fermant la porte, le jeune homme à un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'allonge sur le lit, fixant le plafond jauni et craqueler, seul avec ses questions...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lorsque Jim se réveilla, il eut l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il dormait. Puis elle retentit, lui donnant mal à la tête, le désorientant...  
La sirène...  
Il tomba sur le sol, se tordit de douleur... C'est comme si ca tête allait explosée, comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de là ! Jim se met à hurler, hurler !!! Puis la sirène s'arrête...  
Jim se relève difficilement.  
"C'était quoi ça ?"  
Encore un peu sonné, il s'approche de la porte. Une fois sa main posée sur la poignée, il doute de vouloir continuer.  
"Qu'est ce que je vais trouver derrière cette porte ? Est ce que se sera la fin du cauchemar ?"  
L'adolescent reprend sa respiration. Son coeur bat de plus en plus vite. La peur s'empare de lui. La vraie peur... Jim tourne la poignée, doucement... La porte grince...  
Et débouche sur un monde de cauchemar !  
Des grillages, du sang, de la rouille, des cadavres... C'est encore pire que dans ses cauchemars ! Jim ne peut se retenir de rendre son dernier repas. Essoufflé, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il ne comprend plus rien. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avancer le long des couloirs immondes, l'odeur infecte de la mort rodant autour de lui.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs étranges que n'aurait pas dénigrés un admirateur de Francis Bacon ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir... Un rire se fit entendre... Un rire que Jim reconnaissait entre mille.  
"Sally ?"  
Il accéléra le pas, espérant apercevoir le visage familier de sa petite soeur. Au détour du couloir, il croisa celui qu'il ne voulait pas revoir.  
"Encore vivant gamin ?"  
Jim crut que sont coeur allait s'arrêter. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
"Je vais les tuer... Et toi aussi, je vais te tuer, comme ça, a petit feux..."  
Robert Lawson lui logea une balle en pleine tête.  
Il aurait voulut se réveiller... Il aurait voulut que tout cela soit qu'un cauchemar... Mais, la douleur est réelle... Si réelle... Le froid aussi...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Jimmy... Jimmy réveil toi !"  
Jim ouvrit les yeux, et sursauta, encore sous le choque de ce qu'il venait de vivre.  
"Tout vas bien Jimmy ?"  
Il se tourna vers Kathy. Etait ce un rêve ? Pourtant, tout cela avait l'air si réel ! L'infirmière passa sa main dans la chevelure de l'adolescent. Ce geste lui semblait familier.  
"Jimmy... Tu es en sécurité ici... Calme-toi..."  
Se calmer ? Il n'arrive plus à dissocier rêve et réalité ! Des larmes coulent toute seule sur ses joues. Tout courage s'est échapper de son corps, toute volonté s'est brisée. Il se demande si il ne devrait pas mettre fin à tout ça de lui même... Mais alors qu'il remuait ses sombres pensées, il se demanda s'il aurait la folle audace de passer à l'acte... Le désespoir...  
"Ne te laisse pas aller... Tout s'arrangera si tu a la force de continuer..."  
"Et si j'abandonne ?"  
Kathy baissa la tête, l'air grave. Elle attendit quelque instants, puis répondit : "Alors tout ce que j'aurai fait n'aura servit à rien..."  
Jim ne comprenait pas... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne comprenait plus grand chose a ce qu'il se passait ici, dans cette ville. Il se releva, ne lança pas un seul regard vers l'infirmière et sortit.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Il faisait toujours aussi froid. Jim frissonna. Il était complètement gelé.  
"Maman... Papa... Sally.... Venez me chercher... Me laisser pas tout seul ici..."  
Il pleurait comme un enfant. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes, des soubresauts parcouraient son corps. Il était à bout... C'est alors qu'une voix doucereuse dit derrière lui :  
"Meurtrier !"  
Cette voix...  
"Sally ?"  
Mais personne ne lui répond, la voix s'est tue. Une sensation étrange parcourt le corps de l'adolescent. Une sensation... De déjà vu...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Papa ! Papa ! Jimmy est méchant !!!"  
C'est Sally, en pleurs, qui vient se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Jim arrive quelques instants après.  
"Jim... Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"  
Le garçon baisse les yeux au sol. Quand sont père parle de cette manière, il est sûr de se prendre une raclée.  
"Tu avais besoin de t'en prendre aux poupées de ta soeur ?"  
Pas de réponses. Le père de Jim lui montre alors la poupée dont il a arraché la tête.  
"Tu es fier de toi je supose ? Ca t'amuse de faire pleurer ta soeur ? Tu as une chance que les poupées ne soit pas vivantes, sinon tu aurais été un meurtrier !!!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meurtrier.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jim se retourna. Il le rencontra à nouveaux...  
"Tu sais que je suis à leur poursuite... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de mettre fin a leurs jours..."  
Robert rechargea son pistolet.  
"Tu mourras autant de fois qu'il le faudra gamin... Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mettre la main dessus..."  
L'adolescent ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixèrent le sol, vides de toutes pensées.  
Puis se fut le néant, à nouveaux...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cela devait faire des heures maintenant qu'il était recroquevillé tout seul dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Il regardait les corps gisant au sol, baignant dans leur sang.  
Pour eux c'est fini...  
Jim se décida enfin à sortir de la salle, et tomba nez à nez avec Kathy.  
"Jimmy... N'abandonne pas..."  
Aucune réponse, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. C'est à peine s'il relève la tête pour la regarder. Elle le secoue, inquiète.  
"Jimmy ! Ne laisse pas tomber ! Il le faut ! Il faut que tu fasse cesser ce cauchemar !!!"  
"Jimmy est sur le point de mourir Katherine..."  
Derrière l'adolescent, au bout du couloir, Robert est apparut. Il s'avance, fermement, son arme à la main, un large sourire ornant son visage. Kathy reste pétrifiée, Jim n'a aucune réaction.  
"Merci gamin... Grâce à toi, je l'ai trouvée..."  
Jim, tête toujours baisser, ne vois pas ce qui se passe, mais il entend les déflagrations, il entend les cris de Kathy, il entend le rire de Robert. Tout cela dure quelques instants. Robert s'approche du jeune garçon, le force à le regarder.  
"Tu vois gamin, une de moins... Je vais m'occuper de l'autre et après ce sera ton tour... Définitivement..."  
Il met son pistolet sur la temps de Jim qui ne réagit pas.  
"D'abord je tuerai la petite Sally gamin !"  
Robert n'a pas eut le temps de voir la petite lueur dans les yeux de Jim lorsqu'il à presser la détente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le néant... Toujours plus froid, plus sombre...

Des souvenirs lointains remontent à la surface....  
Jim Norman a l'impression d'en être le spectateur...

Il est là, seul. Ses mains sont tachées de sang. Alors il se met à hurler à plein poumons. Son père accoure, le prend dans ses bars, cherche à le calmer, en vain. Il continue de hurler.

Des visages apparaissent dans ses rêves, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de noms dessus. Il ne comprend pas. La sirène retentit, sans s'arrêter, encore et encore, au fin fond de sa mémoire. Il entend des pleurs, des cris, il ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas voir toutes ces horribles choses...

"Maman est morte !"  
Il ne peut pas croire ça, il ne veut pas y croire. Elle est sûrement vivante, quelque part, et elle l'attend...  
"C'est la stricte vérité pourtant."  
A qui appartient cette petite voix qui sème le doute dans son esprit, qui veut lui faire abandonner tout espoir ?

Les souvenirs se font de plus en plus flous, de moins en moins nettes... Impossible de reconnaître le rêve et la réalité. Il sait qu'il va abandonner. Mais qui pourra l'en empêcher maintenant ? Kathy est morte, sa mère et sa soeur ont disparut, Robert rode toujours dans la ville...  
Jim Norman ne ressens plus rien. La seule chose qui le retient ici, c'est Sally...  
Elle est quelque part dans cette maudite ville, et Robert cherche à la tuée...  
A cet instant, il entendit la sirène à nouveau.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jim ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le monde cauchemardesque à en juger par l'odeur de mort qui s'en dégageait.  
"Enfin réveillé gamin ? C'est pas trop tôt, la petite fête va pouvoir commencée..."  
Les yeux dans le vague, Jim observait le sol, indifférent à Robert. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement étranger à ce qu'il se passait. Combien de fois était-il mort de la main de ce psychopathe ? Etre tuer maintenant ou plus tard, peut lui importait. Le cauchemar ne cesserait jamais de toute façon... Un seul mot franchissait les lèvres de l'adolescent.  
"Maman... Maman... Maman..."  
Robert Lawson éclatât de rire.  
"T'appelle ta mère gamin ? Elle risque pas de venir vu que je lui ai fait la peau à elle aussi !"  
Le visage de Jim ne broncha pas à ses paroles. Il continuait de regarder le sol en marmonnant. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar... Un jour peut être, il se réveillerait, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, peut être... Mais il en doutait fortement...

Robert Lawson riait à gorge déployée. Un rire qui résonna dans la salle, rappelant à Jim qu'il avait gagné sur toute la ligne. Le jeune homme n'avait plus la force de se battre depuis longtemps. Son regard s'était vidé de toute vie, regardant sans regarder vraiment, flamme invisible à l'intérieur de son être. Robert repris son souffle.  
"Gamin ! Ca t'intéresse pas de savoir que j'ai mit la main sur ta frangine ?"  
Jim leva finalement la tête, doucement, et il la vit. Il murmura plusieurs fois le nom de sa soeur, et quelque chose le paralysa. Sally portait une robe blanche, par rouge ? Une couleur qui lui rappelait celle du...  
"Du sang?"  
Le meurtrier eut un large sourire.  
"Celle là, je ne l'ai pas ratée... J'ai prit mon temps avant de l'achevée ! Quelques coups par ci par là... L'entendre crier de douleur me procurait une telle joie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Quoi que..."  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, observant Jim, dont le visage était trempé par les larmes qu'il versait depuis tout à l'heure. Robert laissa tomber le cadavre de Sally aux pieds de l'adolescent. Ce dernier regarda le visage autrefois souriant et rayonnant de sa petite soeur. Alors tout cela était donc vrai ?  
"Maman est morte... Sally aussi... Et Kathy... Et moi..."  
"C'est ton tour Jimmy... Mais toi, tu ne les rejoindra pas..."  
Il tendit son arme à l'adolescent qui la prit sans broncher. Robert continua.  
"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire hein?"  
Jim ne répondit pas. Il posa le canon de l'arme à feu sur sa tempe. Alors il repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec sa famille... Et il pressa la détente...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ses souvenirs, ses questions qui ne trouveraient jamais de réponses, son passé... Tout est balayé par le néant, le vide absolu... Un silence total, terrifiant. Cela dure des heures, peut être même des jours entiers...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

L'inspecteur Wayne Norman arriva enfin à l'endroit indiqué. Deux autres voitures de polices étaient déjà sur les lieux. Il reconnut la voiture de sa femme et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un des agents s'approche de lui.  
"Inspecteur Norman ?"  
"Oui... On m'a demandé de venir d'urgence... Cela concerne ma famille... N'est ce pas ?"  
L'agent se racla la gorge et observa l'inspecteur. Ce dernier, même si il ne laissait rien paraître, était paniqué. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux fuyaient, regardant aux alentour pour apercevoir sa femme, sa fille et son fils...  
"Je suis sincèrement désolé mais il va falloir que vous soyez courageux... On vient de retrouver les corps de votre femme et de votre fille... Il n'y a aucun doute : il s'agit d'un meurtre..."  
Wayne Norman manque de défaillir à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle. Il parvient cependant à se ressaisir, et interroge le policier.  
"Et mon fils ? Jimmy ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?"  
"Pas encore..."  
Wayne s'assoit sur le siège de sa voiture, et se prend la tête entre ses mains. Il est au bord des larmes. Comment une chose pareille a t-elle pu arrivée ? Pourquoi s'en était-on prit à sa famille ? Il essaya de se calmer, quand il surprit la conversation entre deux autres agents.  
"Je te dis que c'est un maniaque qui a fait ça... Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu faire un tel carnage !"  
"Faut vraiment être barjot pour lardé une gamine de coup de couteaux..."  
"Quand à la mère, je préfère ne pas en parler... Je plein vraiment l'inspecteur Norman..."  
"J'aimerai pas être à sa place... A peine arrivé qu'il a déjà des problèmes."  
"Et dire qu'il va devoir reconnaître les corps..."  
"Moi je dit qu'il se passe beaucoup trop de choses bizarre aux alentours de cette ville ! Personnes disparues... Morts inexpliquées... Silent Hill est une ville maudite, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions !"  
Wayne à vraiment du mal à se retenir de pleurer. Peut être que son Jimmy est en vie quelque part ? Il l'espère de tout son coeur, de toute son âme... Soudain, un bruit attire son attention : la radio grésille... En écoutant de plus près, il peut entendre des bribes de paroles :  
"Mam.... Sal... Venez... Ne me... Seul... Ma... Ly... Je... Pa... Mour... Aidez..."  
Mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas d'avantage, Il n'en a pas le temps.  
"Inspecteur Norman ! Je crois qu'on à retrouver votre fils... Venez avec moi..."  
Wayne sentit grandir en lui un sentiment de crainte et d'angoisse mêlées. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ce sentiment grandissait. Puis il reconnut la silhouette de son fils, assise sur le sol, encadré par deux autres policiers. Alors il se mit à courir vers lui en hurlant.  
"Jimmy !!! Jimmy !!!"  
Ce dernier ne répond pas, il ne se retourne même pas pour le voir. Wayne met cela sur le compte du choc qu'il a dû subir. Des soubresauts parcours le corps de l'adolescent.  
"Jimmy..."  
Wayne tente de s'approcher de son fils. Un agent, l'en empêche.  
"Inspecteur Norman, votre fils est en état d'arrestation."  
Mais il ne l'entend pas, le bouscule et se penche sur son fils. Et là, il le voit... Taché de sang de la tête au pied.  
"Jimmy... Oh mon dieu..."  
A cet instant, Jim Norman releva la tête vers son père, un large sourire encadrant son visage.  
"Papa ?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**~The end ?~**


End file.
